Neko's Misadventures: Slender Hetalia
by Vanity Pendragon
Summary: Neko Pendragon has been sucked into a strange portal with non other than Slender man himself. They went into the world of Hetalia and may start growing a new found friendship as they go through their journey there.She is very fond by the newfound friendship she is now growing inside. Will they ever return to their world or be stuck?
1. Through the Hetaportal

_**I am using a OC along with a urban myth and the Hetalia Series. This is her adventure. Notice, I do not own Hetalia nor do I know anything about Slender man.**_

_**Chapter 1: Falling Into The Hetaportal**_

_ In the darkness of the forest, young Neko was strolling along the foggy path until she met a tall man was standing in front of her. As she looks at him, there was no face. "Who are you?" She said as the tall man start to approach her. She began running deep in the forest as the man follows from afar with his tentacles swaying from behind him._

"_Help!, Somebody, help me!" she cried as he walks closer and closer until she trip in front of a large stone where it has a strange scripture written in Latin._

'_For those who look upon this stone_

_Wish with all your might_

_For what you desire will come true'_

_She turns to see the creature, come really close as she shut her eyes wishing to escape from the nightmare. As the tall faceless man reach for Neko, she screamed until a bright light has shined upon them sucking them in to a bright vortex. They kept falling until they reach the end of the portal as everything went blank. Nothing but a flash of light brightens in front of them._

_**This is only a beginning process of the story, so please be nice since this is the first time I am really dedicated to do a fanfiction of my character in my favorite anime and adding a creature that seem popular with it, leave a review but please don't be harsh, thank you.**_


	2. Where The Name of Nations Am I?

_**Update: Ok, so the first chapter might be short, I apologize but at least it's only to start it off. Don't worry, I'll make sure the story is a little longer this time.**_

_**Chapter 2: Where the Name of Nations Am I?**_

_Awaken from consciousness, Neko looks around finding that she is still in the forest but it looks different than the one she was in and it was daytime. The fog was gone from sight. As Neko gaze upon her surroundings, she spotted the slim tall creature in front of her. He then slowly gains consciousness. 'I'm doom', she thought as the creature began to reach its tentacle-like arm to her._

"_Please don't run, I promise I won't hurt you", he said calmly. With shock, Neko didn't believe in what her ears had heard as she found out he can talk. As she was about to ask for his name, they heard a deep stricken voice along with a voice of panic. They head to where the voice is and found themselves watching some kind of training session._

"_Oh my God, we are in the Hetaworld." She said in shock as the tall man looks as well. The man then realizes that he was being rude and taps on her shoulder. As Neko turns, the man then introduces himself. "I don't mean to be rude but, I am you see my dear, am Slender man," He said as he bows in front of her. _

_She then smiles at him and nods her head. "Ok Slender man, then let's work together to find a way back home," she said. They start heading towards the man who is training two other man._


	3. Trio Axis

**_Update: Things are getting more complicated. I am working on this story as I am researching on things. Also, may be studying so I may take my time working on all the upcoming chapters._**

**_P.S. I am also going to be in school Anime Clubs so if I don't post a new chapter yet, I apologize and will work on them and take my time. Thank you for reading this._**

**_Chapter 3: Trio Axis_**

_As they approach the trio, Neko covers her ears hearing how loud the tall blonde man was yelling at what appears to be an Italian. Next to him, a calm man about the same height or maybe a few inches taller than her spots them._

_"Kunichiwa, what may we help you with?" he said in a polite way. The Blonde man then turns slightly spotting Neko and Slender man. "You two! Are you spying on our training for the enemy?" He shouted as he approach them. They suddenly freak out and ran off to hide until Neko was caught by the blonde man. _

_Neko notice slender man hiding in the shadows of the forest nearby as she struggle to escape from the man's grasp. While being dragged back to the crew, Neko let out a shout. "Slendy you traitor! Help me!" she cried as the man ask for her name. She doesn't say a work until the goofy looking man went up to her. "Ciao, I'm Italy, it's very nice to meet you. What's your name." he said looking all happy and ditzy as ever. After a few minutes, she then reply to him._

_"I-I'm Neko Pendragon," she stuttered as Slender man watch from afar. The small man then bows to her. "Kunichiwa, I am Japan," he said. The tall man who looked all serious, sighs as he introduce himself last. "Begrüßung, I am Germany," he said as he stands there all strict. With a feeling of unease, Neko trembles from seeing them. Before they can ask her some questions, a loud scream of fear cried from the mouth of the young Italian._

_"Germany! There is something strange about the tree over there!" Italy said flailing his arm as he point at the figure. As Germany and Japan turn to see the tree, they suddenly freak out in a panic. The figure stands to be 15 feet and wears a suit like Neko's friend. His arms hanging like tentacles and his head all blank and clean like an eggshell for it has no face._

_"Is that a Noppera-Bou?" Japan said in fear. Germany and Italy couldn't mumble a word until Neko calls out to it. "Slendy! Come on over and say hello, they won't hurt us at all!" she called out. With confusion upon the Axis's face, the creature swiftly stood in front of them standing tall._

**_N/A: If I am taking too long with this, I might be having writer's block while I'm in school doing so much school work and may be working on future projects for either fanfiction or other things… it will help if you guys want to throw in ideas too for this story or suggestion if I should make a series of Neko going to many anime worlds with random people or creatures. Feel free to give ideas. Unless some parody or stories for songs or something, Thank you all for the support, I will keep you updated._**


	4. Picto Confusion

**_Update: Ok, so class is a great challenge so I am taking my sweet time so yea, since slenderman is like what Japan said was a Noppera-bou if you don't know what they are, they're creatures in Japanese Folklore. It is said to really have no face and that its as smooth as a eggshell since it was mention like that. So yea, want to know about it, look it up in wikipedia or you can google it. By the way, slenderman's skin can either be white or black like its suit so that is a little F.Y.I_**

**_Chapter 4: Picto Confusion_**

_Paralyzed by the sight of it, they cannot utter or cry a sound of distress. Strangely, Italy came up to it with a black marker and start to mark on its white blank face. In confusion, Slenderman wonders why he was marked. Neko giggles at the sight as the Axis then wonder why it was not working. "That's strange, it works before," Italy said with the cheerful face he always have which then turn to confusion._

_"I am not as you say, a noperra-bou or a picto, I am known as Slenderman," He said, wiping the smudgy marker off his face. Italy suddenly ran for dear life calling for what sound like Romano. This is quite strange to poor Neko. Before anything else has happen, Japan then ask where Neko and Slenderman came from._

_"To be honest, I have no idea. I remember my friend was chasing me in a forest in the cold night. The next thing i knew was that I was sucked into a portal to this place," she said feeling as though she has awaken from a nightmare. Without a word, Japan went to Germany to discuss the situation. "I think we should have a world meeting for this situation right away, Germany-san," He said in a respectful yet concern tone._

_Germany caught a glimpse of his concern look and nods in agreement. He made a call as another man that look a lot like italy trudging towards our way. "Hey potato bastard! What did you do this time to scare my frotel-" before he can complete what he was about to say, he screamed at the sight of the tall faceless man and hides behind Italy._

_With a blank stare, Slenderman bend down to tell young Neko what he began to think. "These are some unusual people. They seem to be afraid of me at some point or are just strange," "I think they might've thought that you may kill them or maybe take over their territory". They just stare at the four men feeling ackward._

**_A/N: Sorry if I took long. I had to do many things and was having some writer's block. I'll try to continue more while I am at it. And for those who want their favorite hetalia nations to appear, don't worry, they will appear soon. Just keep up with the update ok ^-^_**


	5. World Meeting is Quite Slender indeed

**_Update: It seems like the story is going well with all the chapters I am trying to think of. Oh, if you want me to make the story into a series with creepypasta and hetalia or seperate, tell me. I can make one with either my character with both stories or seperate. Or make a story with either creepypasta or hetalia only. Message me or comment about it after reading this chapter. Thank you ~ 3_**

**_Chapter 5: World Meeting is Quite Slender indeed_**

_Three hours later..._

_They were then in a crowded room full of people. "This appear to be some kind of conference. Why are we here among them in such a meeting?" Slendy said sitting on a chair in the corner next to Neko. She ponder as she look around at all the people. Her heart began to race from all of them talking at once, making her feel unease._

_Shyly, she said hello to the one sitting next to her noticing that no one was talking to him. He was holding a polar bear around his arm. "H-hello, I am Neko," she said shyly to him. He turn to her as slenderman notice she was trying to get to know them. "It is nice to meet you, My name is Canada," he said shyly as well._

_Before they can say anything, the meeting has started._

_"Okay, the reason I have called you all 'ere is because we have a situation among our midst. Two unlikely figures 'ere seem to appear out of nowhere und need help getting back to where they came from," Germany said being serious about the situation. Suddenly, a man stood up eating a burger. He looked a lot like Canada but seem to be more obnoxious. "Dude, this situation is so cheesy! Let's just talk about heroic things. I am the hero after all," He said loudly with every bite he chewed on._

_Everyone stare at him in confusion until a man with what looks like bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair that looks like sand spoke to on behalf of the whole conference. He slightly look at Neko and Slenderman then spoke. "Honestly, besides what this bloody wanker has said, I agree with Germany. We must help them" he said. There was then a quiet conversation._

_After what seem to be like an hour of talk, they all agree. "Zen its settled. Miss Neko-" before he can say anything, he saw that she was asleep, head down. They look for what seem like ten minutes until she has awaken. They spoke nothing else and end the meeting without telling her anything until they are a hundred percent sure that what they plan will work._

_**Well, I will type more so keep up with the update of the story. While I am doing so, I will start making the next story for the Neko Series. By then, just enjoy the rest of the chapters.**_


End file.
